


Fairylights in Your Eyes

by anna_marlena



Series: A House full of Wolves 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, Isaac is a puppy, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pining Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Puppy Piles, Sequel, isaac finds a girlfriend, the pack is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_marlena/pseuds/anna_marlena
Summary: Sequel to 'A House full of Wolves'***Isaac didn't think anything exciting would happen in his junior year of High School. But when a new supernatural family moves into the Hale territory, one girl in particular turns his life upside down.He does not complain though. His life could use a bit of well-intended craziness. And maybe a pinch of love as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I guess some of you thought this would never happen.  
> At the end of 'A House full of Wolves' I had said that I was already working on an outline for this sequel, and I had been, I promise. But then life, University more specifically, put a damper on my time for writing, and I was basically forced to put this project on hold.  
> BUT, I have been in a huge Teen Wolf mood for the last few days, and I was just craving to write this. So here I am, pushing away any and all thoughts of the projects I have to do for my masters program and instead writing and posting this!
> 
> I have not written much yet, therefore I won't be able to post frequently or consistently. But I'll try my best, because I really like this idea and my puppy wolf Isaac deserves some heart eyes in his life!
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, and leave comments and kudos!

It was quiet in the house. It was unusual. Isaac didn’t know if he liked the quiet or despised it. It meant no one was there. He didn’t like it when the pack, his family, wasn’t around him. It made him feel alone. It made him feel the way he had felt back when he had still lived with his father, back when he didn’t have anyone. 

But he did have people now. He had a new family. A strange, mismatched family, but a family none the less. He loved his family. He loved his siblings, even Jackson, who always pretended to hate everyone except Lydia. He loved Derek, who had become a weird mix of father figure and older brother. And his mom. 

It turned out Isaac was the only one who actually called Stiles ‘mom’. All of the other betas, even Lydia, who wasn’t even affected by the pack hierarchy and the many strange and not quite normal machinations of being part of a pack, had taken up calling Stiles ‘mama’. But the rest of the pack didn’t even call Stilesthat all the time. Mostly, he was still Stiles to them.

Isaac figured it was because all of them still had a real mother. Isaac sighed. Thinking about his mother always made him sad. He hated the fact that he had lost her when he was still so young. It was awful to think that sometimes, he couldn’t even remember the way she looked when she laughed. No child deserved to lose a parent at such a young age.

And Isaac had lost both of his parents. No matter how horrible his father had treated him after Camden had died, it had still hurt when he had passed away. Not to mention the fact that he had actually been suspected of killing him. His father had been an awful person, but he could have never killed him!

Isaac shook his head to get rid of the thoughts about all the pain he had already endured in his short life of only 15 years. He had the family he deserved now, and he was glad it was filled with the people that he loved most in the world. No one better than Stiles could have taken the place of mother in his life. He always made sure that Isaac was happy and that he got along with the rest of the pack. He was his mom and no one could change that. 

And as much as he pretended to hate it, his wolf bathed in the attention he got by being treated as the baby of the family. The status of youngest wolf ensured a never ending amount of being cared for and being cherished. Isaac could deny it all he wanted, but his wolf always purred in content when his family surrounded him, petted his hair and made sure the puppy was fine.

Isaac loved his family. He would go through fire for each and every one of them, and he knew that they would do the same for him. Never would he do anything to change this. And nothing could ever happen to threathen the close bond he had with his pack. His family.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac sighed deeply as he let himself fall down in the couch in the movie room. He was faintly hearing Stiles’ heartbeat from where the alpha’s mate was in the kitchen, grumbling over the fact that the betas had, once again, eaten everything that he liked. It really wasn’t their fault though. They were growing wolves; they needed all the nutrients they could get to grow strong.

He still didn’t like seeing his mom annoyed, though. He always emanated a sour smell when he was mad. Isaac liked Stiles’ regular sweet smell much better! From where Isaac was lying on the couch, he could hear Stiles muttering to himself.

“It’s always me making the grocery lists. Always me. Why can’t they just write down things when they empty them? No, it has to be me. Fucking puppies. I’m not their mom-“ 

“Yes, you are, mom. And you love it!” Isaac called out, stopping Stiles’ rant midsentence. 

“Well, if I’m your mother, I can also ground you for freaking leaving wet towels on the bathroom floor and tracking mud from the forest through the house, right?” Stiles called back, and Isaac could hear the alpha mate’s mood shifting to more positive in his voice.

“Dude, I would never do that. You have to talk to Jackson about the mud and the towels!”

“Whatever, puppy. Just ‘cause you’re cute doesn’t mean you not as bad as the rest of them.”

Isaac chuckled as he picked up the x-box controller from the floor and booted up whatever game it was that was still trapped in the console. He loved the way Stiles nagged like a 40-year-old housewife sometimes. He was a badass, yes, and Isaac would never dare to actually cross the older teen, but he also sometimes let his caring, motherly side shine through. Especially ever since he had accepted the mate bond with Derek. The first time Isaac and the rest of the betas had called Stiles mom or mama, he had almost had a stroke. His face had been simply priceless.

The youngest wolf of the pack was just about to start the next level of Halo when the doorbell rang. Isaac frowned. People never really came up to their house. While Derek didn’t have the reputation of a murderer in Beacon Hills anymore, people still were weary around him and tended to avoid the brooding man. The pack wasn’t bothered by it. Without immediate neighbors and townspeople snooping around the Hale Preserve, they could run around as fast as they wanted, and not hold back in strength around each other. It was useful to live so far out of reach. Except for the fact that the way to school would be longer now than it used to be. But Isaac doubted he’d ever have to walk to school once it started back up again. 

“Puppy, can you go and get that? I’m elbows-deep in the freezer” Stiles called out, and Isaac paused his game.

“Yup, I’ll get it” Isaac replied as he got up from the couch and jogged through the foyer and towards the door. 

Once he had opened the door, however, his breath got caught in his throat and his heart began to race.

Allison was standing in front of him. 

With the blink of an eye, flashes of the previous spring were running through his head. Flashes of Allison hunting the pack with bow and arrow, flashes of the girl stabbing him in the back with two knives. Flashes of her trying to kill his friends, his siblings, all because she had let herself be brainwashed by her psycho grandfather.

Isaac swallowed with difficulty, trying to get his breathing under control and his heart to calm down, but to no avail. He was freaking out just looking at the girl that used to be so friendly, and he didn’t know anything to do against his terror. 

“Isaac-“

“MOM!” Isaac didn’t even let Allison say more than his name before he called out for Stiles. He could not deal with this. And he knew that Stiles would not make him do this. 

“What’s going on, Isaac? Is it some sort of telemarketer-“ Stiles immediately pushed Isaac behind himself when he saw who exactly it was that was standing in the open door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Isaac could see that Allison was confused that it was Stiles that had answered his call of ‘mom’, but he didn’t care what the girl thought. Right now he needed her to leave as quickly as possible.

Although a small voice in the back of his head questioned his decision to reveal something as important to the pack as Stiles’ status as alpha mate to a hunter. A hunter who had tried to kill them all once already. 

“Stiles! I- I wanted to come and say I’m back-“ Allison started, but Stiles cut her off right away.

“Do you honestly think that you get to just come back all happy and shit after what you did before summer? You are lucky Derek’s not home or he would hunt you down, get you to taste your own medicine. You have no right to act as if nothing happened, as if you didn’t try to kill half of the pack because of your fucked-up grandfather whispered shit into your ear and you believed him?” Stiles was angry, Isaac could both hear and smell this. But he gathered that Allison standing on their porch was a reasonable thing to be angry about. 

Isaac could see that Allison was trying to say something, but Stiles didn’t even let her get a single word in.

“You are on Hale territory, and on private property, and you have nothing left here that makes this visit necessary. Don’t make me call the cops to have you removed, Allison. You know me, I would actually do it. I   
know you probably want to see Scott and resume your happy puppy love, but if he actually forgives you, you’ll have to find somewhere else to meet. Don’t even think about coming here every day now, waiting on our doorstep. Derek won’t have it, and I won’t have it either.”

Stiles was breathing heavily. Isaac could see that he was trying to calm down, at least a little bit, but he was visibly struggling to do so. If Stiles had been a werewolf, he’d be in full on wolfy mode now. 

“I really only wanted to say I’m back and maybe see-“

“Look, Allison, I really don’t care what you were here to do. I can’t stop Scott from being friends with you, or Lydia, for that matter. I’m not their keeper, and I really don’t want to be. I know that Lydia misses her best friend, and that’s fine, but I won’t let you hurt the pack the way you did once. So I want you to leave the preserve, and not come here again. You can meet elsewhere, away from our home. And I don’t want you to come near us at school either, if it’s preventable. The school is big enough for us not to cross paths all the time. See, I don’t want to hurt you, but if you hurt my pack, I won’t hesitate to do it.”

With those words, Stiles closed the door in Allison’s face and turned to embrace Isaac in a tight hug.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked concernedly. Isaac still hadn’t found his voice again, so he just nodded in response.

“You can’t fool me, puppy. I know you’re not okay. I could see it in your eyes that you had flashbacks to what happened before summer. It’s okay to have those, though. You went through a lot in those weeks, and seeing Allison must have triggered memories.” Stiles loosened his embrace and squished Isaac’s face in his hands. 

“But you listen to me now closely, okay?” When Isaac nodded, Stiles continued. “No one, I swear no one, is going to hurt you ever again, you hear me? Derek and I will make sure that nothing like that is ever going to happen again.”

Stiles actions and words let a small smile bloom on Isaac’s face. His mom was pretty awesome.

Derek had made a good choice in his mate.

“Okay, let’s get some of the ice cream I just found at the bottom of the freezer and play some video games, okay? I heard you were playing halo earlier, and you know that I love beating you in that game!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really sorry for the way I treat Allison in this chapter or story in general, but I was so incredibly mad at her for what she did at the end of season 2. Also, the way almost everyone was just fine with her being back in season 3 seemed really unrealistic. She tried to kill them, afterall... I feel like Stiles would be absolutely protective of his pack in situations like that, hence the chapter. Allison won't be a main character throughout this story, but she will definitely pop up again once school starts back up.
> 
> Next chapter: Derek gets a phone call and the betas are nosy little shits.


End file.
